Troublesome
by saucywench20
Summary: ShikaNaru story. Please no flames.
1. 01 Of Blonde Boys and Decisions

**Title: **Troublesome

**Pairing: **Shikamaru/Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto**

**01: Of Blond Boys and Decisions**

Shikamaru gazed up at the sky, the normally lazy ninja's brain abuzz with a thought that was as intoxicatingly attractive as it was encompassing:

He was in love with Naruto.

He was in love with perhaps the most hyperactive, dense ninja to ever exist and he had no idea how or why.

That perplexed him greatly.

Really there was no rational reason for him to love the blond boy.

Naruto was just a plain ordinary boy.

A plain ordinary blond boy.

A plain ordinary blond boy whose hair shimmered like a golden crown in the sunlight.

Shikamaru stopped that train of thought and stomped it ruthlessly.

Those were dangerous grounds to tread on.

For one Shikamaru didn't like crazy and unpredictable, which was everything that Naruto was and then some.

Shikamaru pondered that if he got together with the blond then he could just kiss goodbye any semblance of a normal life along with his sanity. Which was, by the way, slowly slipping away due to the blond in question.

Shikamaru couldn't close his eyes without an image of Naruto popping into his head.

Crazy, unpredictable Naruto.

Crazy, unpredictable, breathtaking beautiful, blue-eyed Naruto.

Shikamaru groaned inwardly at the thought of those eyes.

He swore that those eyes were going to be the end of him one day.

Eyes that were bluer than the ocean, bluer than the sky. So inexplicably _blue_ than any other shade that tried to be blue paled in pathetic comparison.

Eyes that went perfectly with a shimmering crown of gold hair and equally tantalizing golden skin.

Shikamaru then wondered, 'Is he golden _everywhere_?'

An image of Naruto performing a striptease formed in his mind.

'Whoa,' Shikamaru stopped himself before going, in what was sure to turn, into an array of erotic thoughts that involved him and a Naruto who was sure to be writhing and panting beneath him eventually.

"Troublesome," he muttered as he noticed his pants were feeling rather tight.

Really when he thought about Naruto, apart from his more than…pleasing physical attributes, nothing could come of a relationship between the two of them.

For one thing, they were way too different personality wise.

Shikamaru was a hands-off, aloof type of guy who was, admittedly, in his own little cloudy world.

Naruto was always happy. -Always-

'_I don't think that is true,' _Shikamaru's brain countered_, 'he just hides his pain better than anyone you've ever met.'_

Shikamaru then thought to all the times in which Naruto looked lonely and sad, even when he was surrounded by his precious people. Naruto was an orphan and had been forced to take care of himself ever since he was a small child…

An overwhelming urge to find the blonde, snuggle with him and cuddle forever was rising.

The genius shook his head hoping that his brain, not unlike an etch-a-sketch, would go blank.

It wouldn't.

'_Troublesome.'_

On point two of attempting to convince himself that nothing would come of him and the blonde, Shikamaru had problems getting up out bed in the morning and Naruto seemed to be stuck on ultra hyper. It was at this time that a little voice in the back of Shikamaru's head stated, '_Can you imagine that type of stamina and energy in the bedroom setting_?'

Shikamaru frowned.

'_When the hell did I turn into a pervert?'_

Shikamaru brain then decided to focus on Naruto again.

He stared up at the sky for a little while more and decided, for once, to take initiative and find out what it was exactly about the blond boy that ensnared him so.

And while looking out for the blonde he decided that being with him wouldn't be that bad, considering the other psychopaths that he had around him that he had at one point in time dated.

There was Ino, who was more than content to keep him on a really short leash.

And of course there was Temari who, for no reason, would attempt to make him whipped.

After considering those two and the hell that they put him through…

'_Naruto would never make me change or try to control me.'_

Shikamaru grinned.

Being with Naruto just got a lot more appealing

**NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto**


	2. 02 Of Perverts and Plots

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairing: **Shikamaru/Naruto

**Stuff: **um…be on the look out for sisterly Sakura and some Sasuke bashing. I reread the whole Valley of the End incident from my manga collection and am upset with him for the moment…please no flames…

* * *

**ShikamaruShikamaruShikamaruShikamaruShikamaruShikamaruShikamaruShikamaru

* * *

**

**02: Of Perverts and Plots

* * *

**

Naruto and Sakura were doing their daily training under the spastic tutelage of the sensei, Kakashi.

…or at least that's what they were supposed to be doing…

In reality, Sakura was punching a few trees into oblivion, Naruto was wandering around the training grounds like a lost puppy, or fox in his case, and Kakashi hadn't been seen or heard from for hours which meant one of two things:

1. He was hiding somewhere, reading that perverted little book of his and giggling in an extremely disturbing fashion that never failed to creep out his students.

2. He had run off to find and molest his sweet little 'Iruka-chan.'

Regardless of what he was doing, nobody bothered to look for him.

No one really wanted to.

Sakura had finished obliterating her daily amount of trees when she turned her attention to her teammate and gave a worried frown. Ever since they managed to bring back Sasuke, he had been like this.

Sakura had to stop herself from thinking about Sasuke because it tended to get her violently angry. When she, Naruto and Yamato had infiltrated Orochimaru's headquarters to retrieve him, he had tried to kill Naruto for a second time.

Apparently he still thought that he was perfectly justified in trying to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sakura had punched him into a crater a few dozen times in retaliation for attacking Naruto. They were able to retrieve Sasuke, but he did have to spend a very long time in the hospital.

Right now, Sasuke was under heavy surveillance by the Anbu and was not permitted to be anywhere near Naruto. Sakura remembered the Gondaime making it very clear that if she suspected that he was even considering going near the blonde, then she would kill him on the spot and she didn't give a rat's furry ass if it meant eradicating the Uchiha bloodline off the face of the planet.

Sakura remembered that due to the fact that she had _never_ seen Tsunade-sama so angry beforehand, even comparing it to the one time were a drunken Jaraiya groped her. Shizune seemed shocked by that level of rage and that had been the only time that she had ever seen Sasuke scared.

She supposed it was for the best. He was still obsessed with being an avenger, or so she heard from Anko and Ibiki, and Naruto would never fight Sasuke with the intent to kill. She remembered hearing of their battle in the Valley of the End and Naruto telling her that all he wanted to do was beat Sasuke enough to drag him back. Even the fox wouldn't get him to kill his 'friend.'

That was what perhaps drove Sakura to become an elder sister of sorts to the blonde boy. She had always known on some level that no matter what Naruto would never do anything to _intentionally _hurt Sasuke. Whether the fox wanted to or not didn't really seem to matter all too much either, Naruto stopped the fox before it could ever do anything permanent or fatal, but it would only come out under extreme circumstances. Sakura was also more than aware that Sasuke would exploit that fact; he did so on numerous occasions. Sakura had seen it when they sparred together, back when team 7 was still together, Sasuke would take advantage of the fact that Naruto only wanted to do that, spar, and punch his lights out.

Sakura refused to think of the incident of the Valley of the End and what had happened to Naruto, it was usually when she did that Inner Sakura's murderous rage directed itself towards a certain Uchiha.

What in the seven circles of the underworld made her chase him around like a bitch in heat when she was younger?

Sakura shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts and turned her attention towards her blonde teammate.

Naruto had hopped up on a tree and was looking towards the forest with a slightly wistful expression on his face. Sakura smiled at that a little bit. Naruto had once told her that due to the kyuubi, he felt that he had some sort of connection with nature in general and that he felt totally safe.

At that thought, Sakura saddened a bit. Naruto should feel happy and healthy in the village that he loved so much, but that wasn't going to be in the cards for a very long time. Not if those decayed old farts on the council had anything to do with it. Inner Sakura was plotting their downfall.

"Hey Naruto! Let's move the training to the forest for a bit, I'm running out of trees to practice on."

Naruto looked at her and then shuddered at the sight of the trees that she demolished, 'Scary.'

"Okay, Sakura," and a devious fox grin worked to his face, "Last person there has to go 'look' for Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura inwardly shuddered at that. Naruto 'found' Kakashi with Iruka once and let us just say that he just recently worked up the courage to look either one of them in the face without turning red.

"Okay, You're on Blondie!"

Naruto twitched a little at the nickname but he couldn't stop the wide smile from forming on his face and with that disappeared in a yellow flash.

Sakura smiled a bit to herself, "At least I got him to smile a little today."

"Yup."

Sakura jumped and then turned around and glared at Kakashi.

"Where were you," Sakura demanded.

Kakashi smiled, or she guessed he was smiling judging from the way his eye crinkled and answered, "I got lost on the road of life."

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch, 'Such a lame-ass excuse…'

"So how is Naruto doing," Kakashi asked noticing her agitation and deciding to pay attention. Really she was almost as scary as Tsunade at times!

"A little better today, but he seems…lost…lonely."

Kakashi took that piece of information in and after a moment of quiet contemplation, smiled again, "If he's lonely then let's find him a boyfriend!"

Sakura mulled the idea over for a few minutes, 'It would be good for Naruto to have someone there to care for him….'

"It would be good for him," she conceded, "But who?"

"It's not going to be hard to find him one. He is adorable," Kakashi nodded to himself, "In fact if I didn't have my dear Iruka-chan, I would most definitely go for him."

Sakura silently thanked Kami for Iruka. It hurt her brain to imagine Kakashi and Naruto together.

* * *

Shikamaru entered one of the training grounds that Naruto was known to frequent and found Kakashi and Sakura.

Shikamaru automatically felt a wave of dread pass through him, those two looked as though they were plotting something.

Noticing that Naruto was nowhere to be seen he decided to approach them and see if they knew where the blonde was.

Sakura noticed him before he opened his mouth, "Hey Shikamaru! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Naruto. Do either of you know where he is," Shikamaru felt nervous as he noticed an odd gleam in the konoichi's eyes.

"Yeah. He's in the forest doing some extra training."

Shikamaru thanked them and made his way to the forest.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura stood stock still, watching the lazy ninja disappear into the forest..

Kakashi spoke up first, "I believe we found a good candidate for Naruto."

Sakura nodded.


End file.
